


Demons and Pixies

by Zarevo



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Falling In Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, Warnings May Change, Yaoi, it will become romantic later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarevo/pseuds/Zarevo
Summary: A demon who was banished, and a pixie that lives outside of their realm by his own free will.Can a brute be taught that he is not all so mighty?





	Demons and Pixies

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this piece.  
> I love writing in my free time, but I don't share with the public on a regular basis.  
> This one has been on my laptop for years, and I just found the inspiration to finish it.  
> A small note that is important - English is not my native language, so if you notice any mistakes in grammar, spelling or word order, I would love to hear about it.

Most of us never even realize that the world we live in is surrounded by a second one. One that is entirely different than ours, sharing only the topography of the planet.  
The other world, the parallel one, is inhabited with creatures beyond belief. Or more like - ones that we cannot accept as real. Angels, demons, warlocks, faeries, kelpies, brownies and all those magical fairytale creatures that our grandmothers told us stories about are actually quite real.  
Most of them are good natured but sometimes, just sometimes, some turne out to be evil, which usually leads to them being chased out of the realm, landing them amongst humans. It was a torture for them as the air was too dirty to breathe and the water too toxic to drink.  
One of these exiles was the son of the demon lord that ruled over the kingdom of Anogeia. The demon lord was a nice old man that really loved his people and was ready to go to any lengths to save them from trouble, chasing out anyone who would endanger their peaceful existence in the realm. He was generous and always worked for the better good of the creatures under his rule, leaving his own interests behind.  
One can imagine the shock he got when his beloved son was brought to him chained by his own army. The crime he did was too severe to be just forgotten. The kingdom of the fairies was bordering with theirs and his beloved child had attacked the village closest to the border ripping the wings of one fairy just for the fun of it. As much as he did not want to see his only successor banished, the law was for everyone, so the demon lord did what he had to do and chased out his son.  
When Sebastian found himself on Earth, his first reaction was to look for others of his kind. Rebellious and a bully since he was a child, he could not stand all those rules that were set in their realm. What is the fun of being a demon, if you cannot terrorize the creatures around? His character was as twisted as one would expect of a real demon, making him not that well liked while growing up. Many wondered how come his father does not see the way he behaves, but the old lord was so blinded by his fatherly love that he managed to find an excuse for everything. So using this as an opportunity to keep on with his deeds, Sebastian grew up as a strong willed, uncontrollable and stubborn demon who enjoyed to pick on others, claiming it was only natural for demons to do so.  
The beautiful month of December offered all the hot pleasantries one could wish for, snow, and breathtaking night views. All the stars were looking right back at you and the moon was always so close and so bright. The perfect time for a romantic evening snuggled with a blanket, a book and a loved person… if you had someone to go to snuggle with, that is.  
Ciel was born in this month and answering to the usual weather for the season, he wasn't that sunny of a person. He was more cold and collected than warm monthlers, who loved going out, giving big warm hugs to everyone and enjoying evenings out with friends. It is needless to say that he wasn't a total extrovert, always in the middle of a large group of people. But there were those few who loved him just the way he was – collected, logical, too smart for his own good, but still warm to those he trusts and cherishes.  
After a night out with his friends, the not so tall blue haired youth was heading straight home, where his German shepherd was probably already waiting for him by the front door. Sweet. His dog had a sunny personality. The puppy had grown up not one of those vicious canines that loved attacking people. Everyone thought that the big dog was more of a huge cat, but let's keep that a secret from his owner. Just as he was about to turn the corner and reach his street, the massive figure of someone blocked Ciel's way. Who was this guy? Though he had a pretty head on his shoulders, there was something in his eyes that just shouted at you to stay as far away as possible, and try not to meet up with him again. Saying a hurried sorry the young Phantomhive passed by, while quickening his steps. He heard the other male breathing in his scent, and hurried even more, almost running towards his apartment. It was almost a full sprint by the time the bluenette reached the door leading to the apartments. Quickly fishing out his keys, Ciel managed to get the door open and lunge inside the safety of the corridor. His heart was beating quickly, the adrenalin of the rush to get to safety not dissolving even after he was up a few flights of stairs. Quickly, up the stairs, and into your safe place, along with Ares. The ring of the bell above the front door made him take a peek down from the intersection of the stairs. The tall guy with pretty features was there, looking straight at him. Suddenly, the boy realized that his throat was clenching tightly, as if trying to keep his heart from running out of his body.  
Jumping two steps at a time he reached his door. Just a second before he could open it, a sudden bang took him by surprise and he saw the hand that was keeping him from entering. A nicely muscled arm attached to a largely build torso, raven black hair and the most astonishing eyes he had ever seen – deep red as if two rubies were put there instead of eyes. A demon. Fuck.

He was carrying the smell of a fairy creature. It was impossible not to know after growing up in their realm. But what was a pixie doing here? The youngster was most certainly not an angel, they were shining brightly even if they were banished. Neither did he fit into the demon category. All that was left was either he was a fairy or an elf. Elves had that disgusting earthly smell that made you want to puke, so … A fairy. What an interesting discovery just mere minutes after Sebastian had gotten here. He stood on the way on purpose, but the silly fairy just dodged him and even started walking faster. Really now, is that how you greet one of your own? Should you not say hi or something? Following the intriguing youth towards the apartment building, Sebastian thoroughly enjoyed the way the other creature wanted to escape. It made it so much more fun. Not nice, but fun. He could almost see how that pretty porcelain face would look like when he rips his wings. The last few years he had found it quite annoying looking at the pixies flying around. Maybe that is why when he got the chance, he tore off the wings of one of them? It was just annoying. Pixies were gifted when it came to flying. They were able to dance in the air with their light, almost translucent wings. This was honestly making the young prince despise those creatures. It might have been jealousy for all he cared. But he didn't care. Not even one bit. 

Ciel looked up at the demon. What was he doing here? Or more importantly – why was he banished? As every other fairy he knew that people had to do something really offensive and outrageous, to be tossed out of their realm. He on the other hand was the child of two pixies that had left the magical realm by their own wish. Some of them did that too. Thanks to this the bluenette knew all that one had to know about both realms. One of the best things he got to learn here though, was how to defend himself, so it took him just a second to send the demon flying across the small corridor. Huffing and not that happy about the situation Ciel looked at the demon with spite, hating the fact that he had to get into his "pixie" mode. A pair of beautiful midnight sky colored wings with feathers that were almost transparent quickly popped out of his back, angrily opening and closing

-Didn’t your papa teach you not to mess with other magical beings? 

Sebastian sure did not expect that. Not only did the smaller male fight back, but he entered his magical form for less than a nano-second. The carnivore inside him woke up ready to shred the blue pixie to pieces. It was not often that the prince of Anogeia gets tossed on his back by another person. His wings sprung out of his back filling up the corridor. They were beautiful and huge, black feathered with silver endings. He did not plan on answering to the question from the youngling. The fact he didn't know who the prince of the demon kingdom was, clearly showed the fairy was Earth-raised. Heading straight towards the beautiful blue wings, Sebastian grabbed one of them taking the smaller male by surprise. Pulling on it with all his might, Sebastian realized that something was not quite right with this shorty, when he found himself on his back for the second time this evening.  
Damn that boy, was he really a helpless pixie at all?  
Ciel really did not see the attack coming. Moving almost instinctively when he felt his wing being pulled on, he moved his weight towards his back and followed the movement stopping the demon from ripping it. Turning as quickly as a snake attacking, the pixie grabbed the demon's hand and swiftly made him say hello to the ground once more. If his parents were still around they would be proud of his utilization of all those martial arts classes he had insisted on attending. 

Usually the banished ones were trying to keep a low profile, trying to stay out of trouble. Though most of the normal human creatures did not know of their existence, some had a gift to see the magical auras of their kind and quickly recognize them. That was the reason why there were special squads at the places where magical creatures were sent to. The squads of "gifted" humans had to keep a close watch over the creatures that got on Earth. If there was even a small sign of the creature going berserk, the squads had to kill them on the spot for good. So one can understand why Ciel was so so surprised that someone actually dared attacking. 

The squad headquarters had the description of the demon king’s son. And as they were warned he was enjoying stirring trouble, they guarded the streets carefully doubling the patrols in all areas. Just as one of them was about to switch with the second team, they heard loud crashing sounds from one of the buildings. Running at full speed they reached the floor only to meet up with the most surprising picture. A young pixie was standing puffing heavily in the middle of the corridor while the demon lord’s son was lying on his back. The picture was quite interesting as no one could have expected that a fairy could kick his royal highness’s butt. 

The humans appeared in the most humiliating moment for his royal pride. Seething between elongated canines, Sebastian stood up and flapped his wings busting one of the staircase windows into fine pieces of sand.  
\- See you around fairy.  
Without further adeu he quickly jumped out the window, heading towards the rooftops. A small smirk was plastered on his face, as he realized the hunt for this particular fairy might be more fun than he anticipated at the beginning.


End file.
